bronze_sandfandomcom-20200214-history
Potions and Alchemy
This article is about the tribal medicine, alchemy, potions and others. The idea of Alchemy was re-sparked after the Nuclear War. Originating from tribes that popped up in unclaimed areas and religions, their scientific name is Chemistry. While it does not explore the idea of lead turning into gold, the philosopher's stone and other things that could be not possible without some advanced technology. Potions on the other hand are more possible. Metal Mixing The process of alloying, or simply mixing metals into one combination, has been practiced in the Old World. Some factions have managed to make blast furnaces, such as the California Republic. It is more harder to do the process of alloying, as it requires to smelt metal ingots (they must be different, such as copper mixing with tin) into a bowl of molten metal. Then you can just pour the molten metal onto molds, and they will cool down afterwards. Potion Making A process called Potion Making is practiced by tribals to have medicinal, recreational, harmful, spiritual uses in societies. Medicinal potions are particularly well-known, such as turning medicinal herbs into a liquid to be drinked in a potion. Side Effects Like real life, you can overdose on potions, pills or powder and you can die. Prolonged used of the Blood Bandaging potion can make clots in your blood vessels and you may die from the clots resulting without some kind of medicine or surgery. The harmful side effects are particularly good for assassins, they can used to poison someone. While some things that are unknown, this is a risk to be reminded to a Pill/Powder/Potion user. Metal Cleaner This process can rid any metal of rust, dull and things otherwise considered as unhealthy. It needs the ingredients below: Bowl (only can be ceramic, glass or plastic, not metal) 1/4 cup white vinegar (diluted acetic acid) 1 TeaSpoon of salt 1-2 clean steel screws or nails Water (H2O) Measuring spoons Papers towels ---------------------------- Pour the vinegar and salt into the bowl. Stir until the salt dissolves. Dip a penny halfway into the liquid and hold it there for 10-20 seconds. Remove the penny from the liquid. What do you see? Dump the rest of the pennies into the liquid. The cleaning action will be visible for several seconds. Leave the pennies in the liquid for 5 minutes. Proceed into "Instant Verdigris!" Note: You want to keep the liquid you used to clean the pennies, so don't dump it down the drain! After the 5 minutes required for 'Shiny Clean Pennies', take half of the pennies out of the liquid and place them on a paper towel to dry. Remove the rest of the pennies and rinse them well under running water. Place these pennies on a second paper towel to dry. Allow about an hour to pass and take a look at the pennies you have placed on the paper towels. Write labels on your paper towels so you will know which towel has the rinsed pennies. Copper Plated Nails Place a nail or screw so that it is half in and half out of the solution you used to clean the pennies. If you have a second nail/screw, you can let it sit completely immersed in the solution. Do you see bubbles rising from the nail or the threads of the screw? Allow 10 minutes to pass and then take a look at the nail/screw. Is it two different colors? If not, return the nail to its position and check it again after an hour. Potions: Wake Up Potion: Made out of cactus flowers and coffee, the coffee beans are turned into powder and the cactus flowers are turned into a extract. After doing so, mix them in milk and hot water. You can also add sugar. After brewing the Wake Up potion, you can then pour the liquid into a potion. Blood Bandaging Potion: Made out of a few vegetables and herbs, which is Sage / Dried Thyme, Frozen Kale, Garden Cress, turned into a liquid and some sugars to help sweeten the flavor. Infection Killer Potion: Made out of a combination of "foods" which would be: Garlic, ginger root, honey and lemons. The lemon juice is squeezed and mixed with the honey, the ginger roots and garlic are processed into a liquid and then mixed with the honey. It is then encapsulated in a potion.